A method of this type and/or a brake system of this type is discussed for example in DE 199 23 455 A1. The brake system is totally electronically controlled and comprises a front-axle brake circuit having a 1-channel pressure regulating module for regulating axle-by-axle the brake pressures in the wheel brakes of the front axle and comprises a rear-axle brake circuit having a 2-channel pressure regulating module for regulating wheel-by-wheel the brake pressures in the wheel brakes of the rear axle, wherein a so-called electronic brake system (EBS) is achieved. The pressure regulating modules are electrically controlled by electric signals from a foot brake module and in so doing said pressure regulating modules comprise in each case a dedicated electronic control unit, an inlet valve, an outlet valve, a relay valve and a back-up valve and also a pressure sensor in order to be able to adjust in terms of a pressure regulation an actual pneumatic brake pressure that is measured with the aid of the pressure sensor to a desired brake pressure that is set in response to a request from the driver. Pressure regulating modules of this type are discussed for example in DE 42 27 084 A1.
In addition, brake systems in towing vehicles mostly also comprise a trailer control module in order to be able to electrically and pneumatically control the brakes of a trailer from the towing vehicle.
In addition, the known brake system also comprises a central electronic control unit in order to be able to achieve, in addition to ABS (anti-lock brake system), ASR (anti-slip regulation) or ESP (electronic stability program), further functions, which nowadays are conventional in conjunction with electronic brake systems, such as hill-holders, tilt-prevention, coupling-force control between the towing vehicle and the trailer or load-dependent deceleration control. However, a range of functions of this type is encumbered by a particular expenditure on components (sensors and actuators).
In contrast thereto, brake systems having a comparatively smaller range of functions and consequently also a lower construction cost are also known from the prior art, for example from DE 101 55 952 A1, in which the brake pressures generated by a foot brake valve for the front axle and the rear axle can be adjusted in each case by ABS pressure control valves independently of the driver in such a manner that only a wheel-by-wheel or axle-by-axle brake slip regulation (ABS) can be achieved by reducing, holding or increasing the pressure.
In contrast thereto the object of the invention is to develop a method for controlling a brake system and/or a brake system of the type mentioned in the introduction in such a manner that with a lowest possible expenditure a largest possible range of functions of the brake system is achieved.
This object may be achieved in accordance with the invention by the features described herein.